


petals

by tacticalvisor76 (MarshaDecamiro)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hanahaki AU, Hanahaki Disease, Multi, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Reader Is In A Relationship, Reader-Insert, Requester Wanted Angst, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/tacticalvisor76
Summary: He want’s to keep on loving you even if these feelings end up killing him, he couldn’t live without them.





	petals

**Author's Note:**

> **Anon Asked: hiya! could I request a scenario where 76 is in love with the reader, but the reader is dating someone else and though 76 loves her, he doesn’t interfere with their relationship and it’s very angsty? thank you and take all the time you need! y’all are great!! :)) ******
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **A post is from over here on my ow imagines blog[tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod Knight or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.**  
>  **

His chest shook in another bone-deep and painful rattling before those beautiful petals forced their way from his throat and out of his mouth. He was now coughing up entire flower buds, the petals were just something that had broken off when he couldn’t get the other one to leave its place in his throat. 

Trapped and slowly, but surely killing him. He was too far along to truly do anything about the flowers, his lungs so rooted in a one-sided love that he didn’t have the heart to let go, to try and seek out someone else. Instead of letting it go, he allowed for it to take root in his heart, weaving through his lungs and wrapping tightly around his heart. 

Filling his lungs with those beautiful, but deadly flowers. His feelings were killing him, this slow and tortuous suffering was something that he needed to let go, something he needed to be free from. He is the Strike Commander of Overwatch. Leader to so many people, a Hero to everyone around him and so hopelessly in love with you. He know’s that he cannot be with you, all he can do is watch you from the sidelines. 

No matter how much it hurts him to see you with Gabriel, his best friend. Gabriel deserves you, having already been through so much, you are the stars in his eyes and was he fights to protect. 

Knowing this doesn’t make it hurt any less, but he’ll just excuse himself while he flushes these flowers, the petals, and blood down the drain. He want’s to keep on loving you even if these feelings end up killing him, he couldn’t live without them.


End file.
